european_singing_competitionfandomcom-20200214-history
European Singing Competition 30
|returning_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs.|row12 = Previous: 29 Next: 31}}European Singing Competition 30, often referred to as ESC #30, is the thirtieth edition of European Singing Competition. The contest took place in London, the United Kingdom. This is the second time that the United Kingdom hosted the contest. The event was hosted by and . The event was hosted in the O2 Arena with a capacity of 20000.The host broadcaster was BBC. As in the previous editions every nation was obliged to send a staging proposal alongside the song. It was announced that juries and televoters would give two separate scores in the semifinals as well. Forty-four countries participated in the twenty-eighth edition. The participating countries, except of the host United Kingdom, New Zealand, Iceland, Estonia, Italy and Finland, competed in two semi-finals. Azerbaijan, Czech Republic, Qatar, Taiwan and Uzbekistan got promoted after qualifying from the Pre-Qualification Round 7. To celebrate the 30th edition an Associate Final was held, the winner of which would be given an AQ spot in the final, while the other top 5 entrants would try to qualify from the PQR. Neither of these countries will be given a permanent spot in the event. Location The contest took place for the second time in the United Kingdom. Bidding phase and host city selection Key: |border=darkgray}} Host venue Returning Artists AVEC will be returning to the event for the 2nd time for Austria. Latifa Soyuoz is also coming back for Azerbaijan 20 editions after her first attempt. Eva Buresova who previously failed to qualify for the Czech Republic is also returning alongside Vaclav Noid Barta. Fabrizio Cammarata returned after previously representing San Marino in the 27th edition. REYKO will also return for Andorra. Coeur De Pirate is the 2nd winner to return to the event after Mariza Rizou from Greece, she will now represent Canada after having won for Monaco in the past. Jovana Nikolic, ENISA, Adna and Luka will all returne for their countries after having previously competed as solo acts once (Adna has already competed twice will Luka was in a duet with Lana Jurcevic). Louane was selected to represent Monaco after coming 3rd in the French national selection with the song "Avenir", she already represented France in the 1st edition. Participating countries 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The thirty-eight semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: 'Semi-final 1' Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. The ten highlighted ones qualified for the final. Every country in this semifinal voted alongside , , and . 'Semi-final 2' Nineteen countries participated in the second semi-final. The ten highlighted ones qualified for the final. Every country in this semifinal voted alongside , , and the host the . 'Grand Final' 27 countries competed in the final. All 45 countries voted in the final.